Your Eyes Are Beautiful
by Alia Shaza
Summary: Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hal pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah;" Matamu indah."


Pair : Neji H. & Tenten.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.

**YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL**

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, hal pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah;

" Matamu indah."

Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mendapat pujian seperti itu. Maksudku, untuk orang yang tidak mengenal keluarga Hyuuga. Karena, orang yang tidak mengenal keluarga Hyuuga biasanya akan berkomentar seperti ini;

" Matamu unik, ya. Lucu."

Atau,

" Matamu aneh, ya. Seperti tidak mempunyai pupil."

Ada juga yang begini;

" Apa kamu tidak apa-apa dengan matamu itu?"

Dan yang membuatku benar-benar sebal adalah jika ada orang yang berkata;

" Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kamu bisa melihat?"

Aku benar-benar harus mengendalikan emosiku sebisa mungkin. Untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga Hyuuga, tentunya.

Tapi dia adalah orang yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa mataku indah. Dan yang memberiku pujian seperti itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua. Sungguh lucu. Aku sangat menyukai namanya, Tenten. Hanya Tenten. Tanpa marga.

Tenten. Seorang gadis yang ceroboh, sedikit cerewet, tomboy, mempunyai pipi tembam seperti hamster yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, namun dewasa. Dan satu hal yang tidak bisa kupingkiri, dia itu kuat. Walaupun perempuan, Tenten sangat suka karate. Unik memang, mengingat kebanyakan perempuan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk shopping atau berdandan.

Dan aku menyukainya.

" Neji!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kulihat, Tenten berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya. " Lama," komentarku begitu ia menghempaskan dirinya di sampingku.

" Maaf!" Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. " Tadi aku harus pergi ke ruang guru dulu," dia memandangku dengan satu mata terbuka dibalik tangannya yang masih menangkup. Memperlihatkan satu bola mata coklatnya yang indah.

Aku meliriknya. " Tidak mengerjakan tugas?"

"Neji, ah!" Tenten langsung cemberut. Digembungkannya kedua pipinya yang tembam. Membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti hamster. Sangat lucu. " Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, dong! Aku mengerjakan tugasku kok!" bantahnya.

" Lalu apa alasan lain dari seorang Tenten untuk pergi ke ruang guru selain untuk menerima hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas?" aku meliriknya, mencari kebohongan dari pernyataannya.

Otomatis, aku menerima sebuah pukulan dari Tenten di lenganku. Bukan pukulan serius, mengingat dia memukulku tanpa kekuatan penuh seperti saat dia sedang karate. Tapi pukulan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia kesal. " Aku lupa membawa sumpit! Jadi aku meminta sumpit sekali pakai yang ada di ruang guru!"

Aku meraih kotak bento yang dari tadi belum kusentuh di sampingku. " Dasar ceroboh," Tenten langsung cemberut. Aku memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit. " Lain kali jangan sampai lupa membawa sumpit. Ayo cepat makan."

Tenten mengangguk dan membuka kotak bentonya. Mi. Biasanya Tenten tidak pernah membawa mi untuk makan siang. Dia bilang, jika makan saat makan siang, perutnya bisa sakit. Tapi kenapa sekarang..?

" Nhejhi, nhanti jhadhi hlatihan kharate, khan?" Tenten berkata padaku dengan mulut penuh mi.

Aku kembali memukulnya dengan sumpit. " Telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara." Tenten segera menelan makanan dimulutnya dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. " Nanti jadi latihan karate, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku yang juga ingin ikut karate!"

" Anggota baru?"

Tenten mengangguk semangat.

" Baiklah. Sudah tahu persyaratannya?" aku meliriknya yang sibuk mengunyah suapan mi terkhirnya. Diacungkannya jempol tangan kanannya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

" Bagus," gumamku. Aku memperhatikan Tenten yang meneguk air mineral dari botol minumnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku bukan tipe orang yang murah senyum, tidak seperti Tenten yang suka sekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya di depan Tenten dan karena Tenten-lah aku bisa tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi berada di dekat Tenten dengan segala sikapnya yang lucu membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatku menyukai Tenten.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Tenten dulu.

####

Saat itu hari pertama masuk SMA. Dan aku harus menjalankan MOS selama tiga hari. Saat ketua panitia MOS mengatakan setiap orang harus berpasangan laki-laki dengan perempuan, dikarenakan terjadi hal yang langka. Yaitu jumlah murid baru laki-laki dan perempuan sama banyak, sang ketua panitia mengatakan ingin melakukan hal yang langka pula; memasangkan semua murid laki-laki dengan perempuan selama MOS.

Di saat semua murid sudah mendapat pasangan dan aku belum juga mendapat pasangan, untuk sejenak aku meragukan pernyataan yang menyatakan bahwa jumlah murid baru laki-laki dan perempuan sama banyak. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang kakak kelas panitia MOS mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang murid baru yang datang terlambat.

Jadi aku harus berpasangan dengan orang yang terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Dan benar saja, mau tidak mau, aku harus berpasangan dengan makhluk tomboy bercepol dua yang banyak bicara dan terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku berencana untuk tidak menanggapi semua ocehannya, tapi aku melunak saat dia berkata; " Matamu indah."

Jujur saja, aku kaget saat dia berkata begitu padaku. " Terima kasih," hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padanya.

Dia tertawa. Aku memandangnya heran. " Akhirnya kau mau berbicara padaku," dia bertepuk tangan senang. Seperti anak kecil. " Ah iya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Aku Tenten," katanya riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" Neji," jawabku singkat tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya. Tapi Tenten sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu.

Dan mungkin, itulah awal mula aku menyukai Tenten.

####

Tenten berusaha menendangku, tapi terlalu lambat, aku berhasil menangkisnya dengan mendorong kaki Tenten menjauh dariku. Aku mendorong kakinya terlalu keras. Aku berusaha meraih tangannya, tapi terlambat, Tenten sudah jatuh dengan suara berdebam keras diatas matras.

Cepolan Tenten terlepas, membuat rambut hitamnya yang panjang tergerai bebas. Tenten meringis. " Neji, jangan terlalu kasar, aku belum setingkat denganmu," Tenten bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan duduk bersila diatas matras. Dia meremas-remas pergelangan tangan kanannya yang sakit karena digunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Aku berlari menghampirinya dan meraih pergelangan tangannya. " Jangan diremas-remas," aku memeriksa tangannya. Tidak ada yang patah. " Sepertinya tanganmu terkilir. Berdirilah, kuantar kau ke UKS," aku membantunya berdiri dan mengantarnya menuju UKS.

Tidak ada seorangpun di UKS. Terpaksa, aku harus mengobati Tenten sendirian. Kuambil es yang ada di dalam lemari es. Ada beberapa es yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam plastik. Aku mengambil salah satunya. " Taruh ini diatas tangannmu," perintahku. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataanku.

" Setelah dua puluh menit, kau baru boleh memindahkan es itu. Setelah itu akan kuperban tanganmu," kataku dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya.

" Neji tidak melanjutkan latihan?" Tenten menoleh padaku. Sebagian rambutnya yang basah karena keringat menempel dipipinya yang tembam.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum padanya. " Tidak, aku akan menemanimu di sini," aku merapikan rambut yang menempel di pipinya dan menaruhnya di belakang telinganya. "Lagipula ini salahku."

Tenten menatapku khawatir. " Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Bukankah kau harus mengetes anggota baru?"

Aku mengambil ponselku. " Akan kuhubungi Shikamaru untuk memintanya menggantikan tugasku hingga waktu latihan selesai," aku mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Shikamaru.

Tenten menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. " Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu kasar padamu," bisikku di telinganya.

Tenten mengangguk lemah. " Tidak apa-apa," katanya lirih. Aku dapat merasakan helaian rambutnya yang halus di bahuku. Dan aku juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur di sampingku.

" Neji," suara Tenten yang lirih memanggil namaku.

" Ya?" aku melirik Tenten yang masih bersandar di bahuku.

" Apa menurutmu aku pantas untukmu?" Tenten semakin melirihkan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" balasku balik bertanya penuh selidik.

" Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tenten tidak jelas.

Jelas saja aku tidak percaya. " Ceritakan padaku," pintaku tegas.

" Tidak apa-apa, Neji," Tenten masih bertahan dengan jawabannya.

Aku meraih meraih kepala Tenten yang ada dibahuku, dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menatap mata coklatnya dalam-dalam.

" Tenten, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berkata hal seperti itu," aku menatap mata coklatnya tajam. Mencoba membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak sedang main-main.

Tenten memejamkan mata, dan menghela nafas berat. Dia membuka matanya, yang entah kenapa berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

" Baiklah, Neji. Akan kuceritakan padamu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," suara Tenten bergetar. Jelas sekali dia sedang menahan tangis.

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam. Membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak suka basa-basi.

Dengan suara lirih dan bergetra, Tenten menjelaskan. " Neji. Ini sudah dua bulan kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi ada banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cocok denganmu. Kau adalah seorang Hyuuga. Sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku ... aku ..," suara Tenten semakin lirih. Aku tetap memandangnya dalam-dalam.

Tenten menghela nafas. " Aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasihmu," Tenten berkata dengan cepat, seketika suaranya hilang dan berubah menjadi isak tangis.

" Dan kau menuruti perkataan mereka?" tanyaku. " Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau mudah terpengaruh dengan ejekan seperti itu."

Tenten tetap menangis. Sama sekali tidak kaget dengan perkataanku. " Bukan, bukan ..." katanya disela tangisnya. " Mereka memakan makan siangku, menjambak rambutku, menyiksaku, mereka ... mereka ...," suara Tenten semakin lirih. " Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan ...," Tenten berkata dengan susah payah.

"Katakan padaku siapa mereka," pintaku tegas penuh amarah. " Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka."

Tenten meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memelukku. " Neji ... maaf ... maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, jangan ... jangan marah, jangan membalas perbuatan mereka ... jangan Neji, jangan ... jangan buat semuanya jadi semakin buruk ... kumohon Neji, kumohon ...," Tenten mencoba menenangkanku, walaupun dia sendiripun masih menangis.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kubalas pelukannya. " Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau tetap menjadi kekasihku. Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan."

####

" Selamat malam, Neji. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," Tenten menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berbalik pergi.

" Neji," suara Tenten menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Aku berbalik, dan tepat saat itu, Tenten sudah memelukku. " Terima kasih, Neji. Aku ... aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Untukmu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat dagunya. " Aku percaya padamu, gadisku," kemudian aku mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman pertamaku, dan juga ciuman pertama Tenten.

Aku melepas ciumanku dan menatap wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Mata coklatnya yang indah bersinar mengungkapkan perasaan malu dan terkejutnya dibawah sinar redup lampu teras rumah Tenten. Membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. " Matamu Indah, Tenten," kataku, sukses membuat wajah Tenten semakin memerah. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pipinya yang tembam dan lembut. Selamat malam Tenten," aku berbalik, namun Tenten menangkap tanganku.

Aku berbalik menatapnya, dan mendapati Tenten menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Membuatku gemas melihatnya." Te-terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih terurai dengan gemas. " Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," aku membalikkan badanku, kali ini benar-bernar meninggalkan Tenten dengan senyum bahagia terlukis diwajahnya.

**SELESAI**

Maaf kalau jelek -"  
karena saya newbie  
tolong review-nya ya ^^  
Terimakasih ^^v


End file.
